Partners in Crime
by Amethyst Wereraven
Summary: No one ever took them alive, they swore that death would do them part, people call their crimes a work art. A boy who can turn into a wolf, and a girl who can turn into a she-wolf. This is the tale, of the partners in crime. (One-shot, Songfic)


(A One-Shot songfic, this is going to be stupid, so I suggest you brace yourself before reading. I don't own Detective Conan, or the song used in here, enjoy.)

In Beika, it was a great sunny day, people were out shopping and strolling and kids were playing at the park.

But at a certain bank, it's never peaceful.

The glass doors burst open, people nearby screamed and ducked for cover, others stared as a boy and a girl came out of the bank. A backpack full of cash hanging over one shoulder and a gun in the other hand.

The boy smirked and turned to where the sirens were coming from, he turned to the girl beside him, "Let's go Ai!" he said.

The girl smirked and nodded, "Let's! Conan!" she said.

In a trail of dust, the two ran.

(Start playing Partners in Crime by Set it off)

The police cars were catching up the two.

 _You'll never take us alive_ _We swore that death will do us part_ _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

A red she-wolf and a blue male wolf took over.

 _You'll never take us alive_

They ran into and alleyway and climbed up by jumping from wall to wall.

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

They reached the roof, they continued to run.

 _Partners in crime_

Conan howled with laughter as the sirens got softer, "Those idiots!"

 _Partners in crime_

Conan and Ai landed on the ground silently, they turned back into humans and continued their journey back to their hideout.

 _This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_

Ai spotted a jewelry store, she stopped Conan and pointed to it.

 _I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_

Conan smirked and took his gun. Together, he and Ai busted into the store.

" _Everybody freeze_!"

Conan pointed his gun. Ai spotted a couple of people running, she pointed her gun at them.

" _Nobody move_!"

An empty bag was thrown to the counter.

" _Put the money in the bag_."

" _Or we will shoot_."

" _Empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way_."

The bag was given back to them, filled to the brim with jewels and precious metals.

 _Our paper faces flood the streets._

Suddenly, police cars surrounded the outside.

 _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause..._

Officers came out and pointed their gun at the two criminals, Conan and Ai smirked and ran to the backdoor.

 _You'll never take us alive_

Gunshots and shouting could be heard as the two ran.

 _We swore that death will do us part_ _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

Conan busted down the door and ran into the alleyway it led to with Ai.

 _You'll never take us alive_

They looked around the corner and saw the police cars.

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

Inspector Megure spotted them, he pointed at them and yelled, "Get them!"

 _Partners in crime_

Ai pulled Conan by the collar and ran, Conan following her in the same pace soon after.

 _Partners in crime_

The police chased after them, "Stop in the name of the law!" Detective Sato yelled. Conan smirked and looked over his shoulder.

" _Oh, just try and catch us_!"

(Stop playing Partners in Crime by Set it off)

Inspector Megure growled as they headed back to the police department, another failed mission, those brats. "What are we gonna do Inspector?" Takagi asked, the inspectors stayed quite as he drove. "Do what we must do." he said, "Call for backup."

Meanwhile...

Conan and Ai laughed as they dumped their days worth of cash and jewelry aside, bills, yen and accessories fell out and formed a small pile.

"Those police are slow aren't they?" Ai asked, she laid back on the chair in front of her study desk. Conan chuckled and lied on his bed, "No matter what, they can't catch up to us." he said, "Thanks to our wolf side, we can get away even from police cars."

Ai scoffed, she took the newspaper in her desk and unfolded it, she read the headline. "Hmm?" Ai hummed, "Hey, Conan, check this out." she called.

Conan sat up from his bed and walked over to Ai, he looked at the newspaper's headline. He chuckled, "Eh, those robbers got caught again huh? A bunch of wannabes." he said.

"But that won't happen to us."

Next day...

The alarms from a store rang. "Ai! Let's go!" Conan yelled, the door was barricaded, and the only way out was through the back. Ai quickly ran to his side, and they made a run for it.

(Resume playing Partners in Crime by Set it off)

 _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_

Conan and Ai ran through the hallway, footsteps echoed through the halls.

 _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._

Ai looked back and saw the store owner chasing them. "He's running after us!" she yelled. Conan busted down the door and got into the alleyway, but when turned, police cars were blocking.

" _Where we gonna go_?"

" _He's got us pinned_!"

" _Baby, I'm a little scared_."

" _Now, don't you quit_."

" _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in_."

Conan paced a hand on Ai's shoulder.

" _Our paper faces flood the streets_ ,"

He looked at the officers pouring out from the cars.

" _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..._ "

He and Ai turned into wolves and ran up the sides of the wall, Inspector Megure yelled and pointed at them.

 _You'll never take us alive_

They turned back into humans when they got to the top.

 _We swore that death will do us part_ _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

Conan looked around the area, "Holy shoot."

 _You'll never take us alive_

Ai tried running to the left, but she saw police cars.

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,_

Conan growled.

 _Partners in crime_

"What are we gonna do?"

 _Partners in crime_

"I don't know."

" _[inaudible]Police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded._ "

Conan raised his gun, he glared and aimed to the inspector.

" _Put your weapons down_ ,"

The safety switch clicked off.

" _Put your weapons down_!"

Officers aimed their guns.

" _Ready, men? Aim... Fire_!"

Ai shrieked and blocked herself with her arm uselessly, but the shot never came. She opened her eyes, her face showed horror. Conan blocked the shot for her, ending up with a bullet in his kidney.

"Run."

Ai did as told and ran, Conan followed her.

 _The skies are black with lead-filled rain_ ,

The two landed on the ground, the skies rained bullets.

 _A morbid painting on display_ ,

Suddenly, as they ran, the ground gave away and they fell into a steep and deep hole. They looked up, onto to see a girl with long hair and purple eyes.

 _This is the night the young love died,_

Conan and Ai looked at each other and smiled sadly, dirt rained down.

 _Buried at each others side_ ,

(Stopped playing Partners in Crime by Set it off)

The police department celebrated, the two most wanted of the most wanted has been taken care of, best of all, they retrieved all the stolen things.

"They're finally fine Inspector." Shiratori said in a happy voice. Megure laughed, "They sure are! And finally!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ai appeared behind Megure.

(Resume playing Partners in Crime by Set it off)

" _You never took us alive_."

Everyone turned, wide eyed. Conan then appeared beside her.

" _We swore that death would do us part_."

The lights went off.

" _So now we haunt you in the dark_."

The lights came back on, and everything was a mess.

Ai appeared behind Ran.

" _You never took us alive_."

Ran shrieked and turned, she sent a kick at the younger girl, but her foot phased through the smiling ghost. Conan appeared behind the teen.

" _We live as ghosts among these streets_."

Ran turned.

" _Lovers and partners_."

But no one was there.

" _Partners in crime_."

The silhouettes of a wolf couple appeared on the moon.

" _Partners in crime_."

The faces looked down on Tokyo city and sang.

" _Partners in crime_!"


End file.
